Duke Sateriajis Venomania's Hide-And-Seek
by XXSateriajis'FutureDuchessXX
Summary: *Revived* There was one woman that had always been the Duke's favorite. She tries to run from him one night, but when he finds her, she undergoes endless sexual torture. Dealing with Sateriajis night after night, will the tailor find out that there's a possibility that it's her fault that the Duke has become a sadist?
1. I Found You My Darling

**Hello dear friends and readers! I am now presenting you with a revised edition of the first part of my "new" story. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Duke Sateriajis Venomania's Hide-And-Seek

Duke Sateriajis Venomania was always surrounded by beautiful women he had gathered from all around the neighboring country. But there was one woman that he loved the most out of all of them. The very first one he brought to the mansion; Lukana Octo. She had stuck out from the other women somehow and Sateriajis had better times with the tailor than with the others. However, Lukana's attitude towards the Duke wasn't always the best, but that never stopped him from doing what he does.

_She will learn to love me._

. . .

Lukana was wondering around Venomania's mansion and carefully looking around as she walked. The tailor was hoping she wouldn't run into the Duke.

"Why am I his favorite? I always thought Sateriajis liked Gumina the best out of all of us. What makes me so different?"

She had always been unsure as to why the Duke had often preferred her over the other women. In all honesty, Lukana didn't enjoy being the Duke's favorite. Often at times, they would end up in each other's bed several times a day which often wore the tailor out, but as long as Sateriajis had the energy, the activities continued.

"I don't love the man, but at the same time I don't hate him either. What am I supposed to feel for him?"

Lukana turned a corner only to run into the Duke, who greeted her with a sadistic grin.

"Hello my darling." He said in his demonic but alluring voice that often sent shivers down the tailor's spine.

Lukana merely nods and continues walking, curious as to why Sateriajis didn't make any type of advance on her.

"Maybe nothing will happen tonight."

Little did the tailor know, the Duke had planned to do something he'd never done before.

. . .

That evening, Lukana was in the basement with the other women when she heard the Duke's voice…

"Lukana, could you please come up for a minute?"

With slight hesitation, the tailor slides from her bed and slowly walks up the long spiral staircase. Once at the top, Lukana sees the Duke leaning on a nearby wall.

"_What could he want now?"_

Once they made eye contact, the Duke grabbed Lukana's arm and pulled her into the den. He pinned her on the floor and began planting kisses on her neck.

"Tonight my love, we are going to have one of the best times we've ever had."

Something within Lukana told her to run away before Sateriajis went further. Breaking from his grasp, Lukana reaches up and squeezes the Duke's neck, causing him to fall back. The tailor runs down a hallway while Sateriajis rubbed his throat. After getting over her attack, the Duke walks down the hallway with a smile on his face.

"I knew Lukana would do this at some point. Now, where could that beauty be hiding?"

. . .

Lukana had just run into a random bedroom and crawled under the bed. She could hear the Duke's footsteps down the hallway, each one becoming louder as he got closer. Her heart began to race when she heard the Duke's voice call out to her.

"Lukana, why are you hiding from me? Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

The tailor began to panic when his footsteps stopped in front of the door and her breathing increased when she heard three knocks on the door.

"I know where you're hiding sweetheart." He called from the other side.

Sateriajis entered and began looking around slowly. Lukana slowed down her breathing in hopes the man wouldn't find her.

"Please don't find me…Please don't…"

She could see the bottomss of his black boots approach the bed, then suddenly one of his arms appeared feeling around for her. Lukana sighed quietly when the Duke took his arm out. But he knew if Lukana was under the bed, she'd only expect him from the front.

The Duke carefully walks to the left side and reaches his arm underneath again.

"_He didn't find me….Thank goodness he didn't…"_

Lukana was lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice that Sateriajis was still looking for her. She gasped when she felt something grab her ankle.

A sadistic smile appeared on the Duke's face.

"I got you my darling."

He quickly pulled her out and trapped her in an embrace. The Duke then seductively whispers in her ear…

"Lukana my love, you know how much I hate it when I can't find you. Now, I'll be forced to take drastic measures so I'll know where you are. But first, I'm going to have to teach you some manners."

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please rate and review!**


	2. The Man's Haunting Words

**Hello dear friends and readers! Since the first chapter was a success, I will be continuing this story. Before I begin, I would like to thank jazminewriter, Animeyaoifangirl2121, orange starburst (guest reviewer), and kiss2lips for their kind words. Thanks a bunch my friends and enjoy what this chapter has to offer you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Duke Sateriajis Venomania's Hide-And-Seek

Lukana and Sateriajis were walking down the hallway. They had passed the basement, so the tailor knew they were walking to the Duke's chambers and that she was in a lot of trouble. She kept trying to change her pace, but Sateriajis kept a very firm hold on her arms; holding them behind her and pulling the tailor close to him every time she walked too far ahead of him. Once the two had arrived at the designated location, Sateriajis leaned over to whisper in Lukana's ear.

"I have something very special planned for you and only for you my beauty."

The Duke pushed Lukana into the bedroom and takes her to the bed where he firmly pins the tailor on the mattress and looks directly into her eyes.

"You have deeply angered me Lukana. You should have learned by now there is no escape. You can try to hide, but I will always find you. You can never escape from me."

Without a second thought, Sateriajis grabbed the tailor's wrists and held them against the headboard. Moments later, a small click was heard. Lukana looked up and saw her wrists were firmly shackled together. Pulling against the chains, she looks at the Duke whose sadistic smile appeared, enjoying her expression.

"Duke…What are you doing? What is this?!"

He stroked her face and started playing with her hair. "Why, it's part of your punishment my dear. With you chained here, you can't run and now I'll always know where you are."

Lukana flinched as she felt the Duke's hand run up her thigh, eventually traveling under her dress.

. . .

Down in the basement, the Duke's other brides were becoming concerned about Lukana as she hadn't returned for quite a while. Most just decided that she was having another "time" with the Duke. But, Lukana's friend Mikulia, had a different thought.

"Lukana's the Duke's favorite, so there was going to be a "time", but something went wrong and she's probably in trouble."

The peasant shifted her position underneath her bed sheets.

"As long as Lukana, listens, she should be alright. I really hope she didn't try to hide from Sateriajis."

. . .

The Duke chuckled at Lukana's reaction as his fingers slid into the bands of her underwear. As his hand continued to travel, Sateriajis placed his mouth near her ear. "It's time I teach you a thing or two about manners."

Cold sweat began to pour down the tailor's face as she felt his hand inch toward her area. Lukana finally snapped when she began to feel a prick.

"Duke…just please stop and listen!"

Sateriajis removed his hand and looked at Lukana suspiciously. "What's this all about?"

Glad that she had the man's attention, Lukana took a deep breath and spoke up. "We do this several times a day and most of the time I am too exhausted to even move. I know that I am one of your brides, but sometimes I just need time to myself. Do you understand what I am saying?"

The Duke felt an instant pain in his chest. He rises from the bed and looks towards the window. "Yes, I understand, you hate being with me and obviously you don't understand what I feel for you."

"Duke, that's not what I'm saying! I simply mean that I…"

Lukana was silenced by the Duke's hand firmly clamping itself over her mouth. "You have greatly wounded me with your words and I don't need to hear them again."

Sateriajis released her face and walked over to a nearby desk. After searching through a drawer, he returns to the bed with a syringe filled with purple liquid. Lukana immediately became fixated on it.

"What is that?" the tailor asked becoming both anxious and frightened.

The Duke snickered darkly as he loomed over her. "You do look a little stressed and this will help you relax."

Lukana looked at the Duke as he held the syringe over her arm. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." She said, sounding feeble.

Sateriajis sneered as he jammed the syringe into the tailor's arm and injected the liquid. Lukana jerked at the sharp pain, but almost immediately became limp as she felt her body go numb. The last thing she remembered before blacking out were the Duke's words in her ear…

"_You will learn to love me."_

**Yes, Sateriajis is a bit of a sadist here so please don't flame me for it. I want to once again thank jazminewriter, AnimeyaoiFangirl2121, orange starburst(guest reviewer) and kiss2lips for their kind words. Thanks a bunch my friends and before I go, how about a preview of the next chapter?**

**-Here's your preview! Enjoy!-**

_Mikulia sighed as she walked down the hallway. "Lukana needs to understand the Duke's feelings. If not, she'll never feel what he has for her."_

_With that thought in mind, the peasant returned to the basement in hopes that her friend will change._

. . .

_Lukana woke up around midnight and turned to her side where she saw the Duke in a deep slumber. Stretching her arm as best she could, she ran her fingers across the Duke's bare chest._

"_He's so cold…"_

**-There's your preview on what to expect next!-**

**With all that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	3. Punishment And Cold Feelings

**Hello dear friends and readers! I have returned with a brand new chapter for you all (yay!) Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to AnimeyaoiFangirl2121 and kiss2lips for their kind words they have been giving me. Thanks a bunch my friends and enjoy what this chapter has to offer you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Duke Sateriajis Venomania's Hide-And-Seek

Sateriajis was walking around the bedroom with the empty syringe in his hand. He was still furious about what Lukana had said, but at the same time, he felt guilty.

"I just love her so much, but she doesn't see it. Lukana doesn't understand what O feel for her. What must I do to make her understand?"

He looked at the unconscious tailor and tightened his grip on the syringe until it broke, leaving glass shards in his hand. After pulling them out, the Duke approached the pink-haired woman and began stroking her face.

"You are so beautiful and I love you so much. But, why can't you understand me?"

Sateriajis returns to the desk and takes out a piece of paper and a pen. Silently, he began to write as new found feelings began to form. After a while, he put the paper in an envelope and placed it back in the drawer. He walks back to Lukana and kisses her forehead before leaving the bedroom.

. . .

The Duke walked into the room where all his portraits were hung and looked at them with great disgust.

"My past life…my old self, they were horrible. I must abandon them."

He removes the portraits and takes them to the den where they were tossed into the fire. A few moments later, the Duke felt a hand on his shoulder. He turns around and sees his childhood friend, Gumina Glassred.

"You are still struggling with Lukana aren't you Duke?"

Sateriajis sighed at his friend. "Yes, Gumina, I can't get her to understand what I feel for her. I'm just so angry and confused right now."

The aristocrat stroked the Duke's face and kissed him gently. "Don't worry; she'll learn to love you. Just give her some time."

The Duke and Gumina remained in front of the fireplace until all the portraits were turned to ash.

. . .

Late the next morning, the drug had worn off and Lukana slowly opened her eyes. After her vision had cleared, she took notice that she was still shackled to the bed, only this time the chains were longer and her wrists were now in individual cuffs.

"Is this all I'm reduced to now? A prisoner in a man's room?"

The door opened minutes later, revealing Lukana's friend Mikulia. "Good morning Lukana. The Duke thought you might be hungry so he sent me to bring you some of your favorites."

She handed the tailor a tray of food and sat with her on the bed. "He told us what you did last night and let me tell you, we were all very surprised that you had the nerve to run."

"Well, what was I supposed to do?! We are together every day, doing it several times a day. I couldn't take it anymore. Now I can't even leave the room because he chained me to his bed! Where is he anyway?"

Mikulia rose from the bed and headed towards the door. "He went to some political thing. He'll be back in a few hours."

Before she left, the peasant turns back to her friend. "He also told us what he did to you and quite frankly Lukana, you deserve it."

Without another word, Mikulia left her friend alone completely speechless.

. . .

A few hours later, Sateriajis entered the room and found Lukana lying on her side, her back towards him. Believing the tailor to be asleep, he turns to leave, but her angry voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I know it's you Duke. What do you want?"

He chuckled darkly as he ventured towards the woman. "I've simply come to tell you that I have returned."

The Duke began stroking her arm, but Lukana angrily jerked away. "Just leave me alone. I'm too angry to even look at you right now."

The Duke noticed Lukana hadn't touched her food from this morning.

"I see you haven't eaten." He said while taking the tray in his hands.

"I'm not hungry." The tailor stated plainly.

Lukana was starved enough to eat everything on the tray, but she was just too angry to even consider the thought of food. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts, but her growling stomach kept Sateriajis at bay.

"Starving yourself isn't going to end your punishment any sooner Lukana." The Duke said, becoming inpatient.

She simply scoffed at his response infuriating the Duke. One thing that made Lukana's love almost unobtainable was her stubbornness. Placing the tray back on the bed, Sateriajis walked to the opposite side of the bed and roughly grabbed the tailor's face, forcing her to look at him.

"Listen, your stubbornness has forced aggression and I won't have you getting sick. Either you eat now, or I will tie you to a chair and force-feed you myself."

Knowing he was completely serious and what the man was capable of doing, Lukana takes the tray and begins picking at the food, eventually eating. Once the final plate was cleaned, she pushes the tray off her lap. Sateriajis smiled knowing he still had some control over Lukana.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it? I was really afraid that I would have to force-feed you. It would be horrible for the woman I love to have to endure something like that."

Lukana turned away from him again and closed her eyes. Moments later, the tailor drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

. . .

That evening, Lukana woke up to Mikulia shaking her shoulder. "I brought you dinner."

She placed the tray on her friend's lap and watched Lukana pick at some slices of meat.

"Lukana, you do know that Sateriajis really does love you right?"

"I highly doubt that Mikulia, look how he's treating me! I feel more like a plaything than a person."

The tealette sighed. "Well, maybe if you weren't so stubborn, he wouldn't have to go this far. That man loves you and you don't even have the heart to give him a chance. If I were you, I would actually get to know the one that loves me and open my heart to him. Not push him away and remain miserable."

After lecturing her friend, Mikulia once again leaves the Duke's bedroom angry at Lukana.

Mikulia sighed as she walked down the hallway. "Lukana needs to understand the Duke's feelings. If not, she'll never feel what he has for her."

With that thought in mind, the peasant returned to the basement in hopes her friend will change.

. . .

Lukana woke up around midnight and turned to her side where she saw the Duke in a deep slumber. Stretching her arm as best she could, she ran her fingers across the Duke's bare chest.

"_He's so cold…"_

She couldn't believe how cold the man was. At first, she believed him to be dead somehow, but his sudden jerk indicated life. A few minutes later, the Duke began to shiver while something came over Lukana.

"I can't just let him shiver like that." Lukana pushed some of her covers over to the Duke's side. After the shivering ceased, the tailor inched as close to him as the chains would allow her to. Giving off her body heat, Lukana closed her eyes again. Before she fell back asleep, a random thought entered her mind.

"_Maybe, with time, I could learn to love this man."_

**I hope you enjoyed it! I want to once again thank AnimeyaoiFangirl2121 and kiss2lips for their kind words. Thanks a bunch my friends and stay tuned for more! One more thing, check out my poll!**

**With all that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	4. Two New Thoughts

**Hello dear friends! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to the following authors: megurineluka20, Mihomino, AnimeyaoiFangirl2121, , and Critic Guest for their words. Thanks a bunch my friends and enjoy what this chapter has to offer you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Duke Sateriajis Venomania's Hide-And-Seek

The next morning, Lukana woke up alone in the bedroom. She was still chained to the bed, but that was the least of her concerns.

"I really need to talk to him."

She looked at the Duke's pillows and found a letter addressed to her. Lukana takes the envelope and opens it slowly. She pulls out the snow-colored paper and reads it quietly.

_My Dearest Lukana,_

_ I would like to thank you for what you did for me last night. It felt quite nice to have you against me. Tonight we will discuss the length of your punishment. Mikulia will be bringing you breakfast soon. I thank you once again._

_ Sincerely Yours,_

_ Duke Sateriajis Venomania_

Lukana sighed as she finished the letter. She really needed to talk with the Duke, but now she had to wait until he came into the room. A while later, Mikulia came in with a breakfast tray. She gave it to her friend and turned to leave, but Lukana stopped her.

"Mikulia wait!"

The peasant sighed and tuned around. "What is it Lukana?"

"I wanted to apologize for yelling at you. I was just so angry at the Duke and I never meant to yell at you."

Mikulia sighed and sat next to the tailor. "I have to apologize as well. It just angers me that you don't give Sateriajis a chance. That man loves you so much and I hate it when you just push him away."

"I was thinking about that and I decided to give the Duke a chance. But I really need to talk to him. Do you know where he is?"

"He's at another political thing. You can talk to him when he gets back in a few hours."

Lukana nodded and hugged her friend. As Mikulia left, a new smile appeared on her face. "I'm glad Lukana's is finally starting to change. She's still the most stubborn woman I've ever met. I know in time she will work things out with the Duke. Although it is her fault that he's like this now."

As she passed by one of the Duke's other brides, a sad sigh escaped her lips.

"I still envy her."

. . .

After finishing breakfast, Lukana spent the next few hours either singing or daydreaming. The chains to her shackles were long enough that she could get up and walk a short distance, so she often did that as well. Once the early afternoon arrived, the door opened revealing the man that the tailor had been waiting for. "Duke, I really need to talk to you." The tailor said, now on her knees crawling as far as she could go.

She decided to wait until her "relationship" with Sateriajis had improved somehow to tell him that she will give him a chance in case he rejected her statement. But as Lukana was about to speak, the Duke silenced her with his hand after suddenly pinning her on the bed and shortening the chains so her wrists were now immobile.

"I shall speak first as I have many questions for you. First and foremost," Do you hate me?" Lukana shook her head, which was difficult with the Duke's hand on her mouth. Sateriajis then moved on to his next question. "Do you love me?" The tailor shook her head again, causing him to start squeezing her face. "Well, Lukana which one is it you liar?" She tried to tell Sateriajis she wasn't lying, but he didn't believe her. The Duke released her face, leaving red marks on it. He then turned to leave the room, ignoring the fact that Lukana never spoke.

"And to think I was going to release you for what you did and give you an apology as well."

In the quietest voice Lukana said "If you weren't so sadistic to me all the time, I possibly could love you."

Sateriajis somehow heard her and turned to face the tailor. "What was that Lukana?"

"It was nothing Duke." He left the room, slamming the door behind him. Lukana closed her eyes and had a flashback of how she ended up here in the first place.

_It was far after hours at the tailor shop and yet Lukana stayed to make sure all orders were completed and her shop was clean for the next day. Suddenly, she heard the bell on the front door. Lukana turned around and saw a man with long purple hair._

"_I'm sorry sir, but this shop is closed." The tail turned to continue cleaning a table, but began to panic when she felt a hand being clamped over her mouth and a man's voice in her ear._

"_My dear, I'm not here for a new kimono." Lukana felt her hair being pushed over her shoulder, exposing the back of her neck. "I'm here for you." The man quickly took out a syringe and jammed it into the back of her neck, injecting a fluid. She screamed at the sudden pain, but passed out in his arms moments later._

_He smiled sadistically…"This one's going to be stubborn, but she's mine now."_

_Draping the tailor over his shoulder, pink hair cascading down the right side of his chest, he leaves through the back and is able to make his way to the mansion undetected. Once inside, the man locks the door with the key only he has, and takes Lukana to the basement where the other women are._

"_As you requested my lovelies, I have brought another woman. However, it may take a while for her to wake up. The other women understood and one of the younger ones Mikulia, handed him a pale pink dress and a garter. "Here, so she could be like us."_

_He took these objects and went up to his chambers. After quickly changing her clothes, he lifted one of her legs and slipped the garter on. Then, he just stared at her. "Such a beautiful woman for my collection." He leaned over and kissed her neck. "Just wait until you wake up, my dear."_

_Late the next morning, Lukana woke up to find herself in a large bed and wearing revealing clothing. "Where am I and what is going on here?" The door opened later to reveal the man she saw at the tailor shop. "Who are you and what did you do to me?!"_

_The man chuckled as he approached the bed. "Why my dear, I am Duke Sateriajis Venomania and I have done nothing but re-dressed you." Lukana couldn't believe it. "I can't believe you! Why are you doing this?!" Sateriajis snickered darkly as he loomed over her. "Because you are going to be my new wife that is why!"" He placed his lips near his neck before she had a chance to react. "But first I must leave my mark."_

_Sateriajis roughly bit Lukana's neck, leaving a large bloody mark and causing her to scream in pain._

"_You are mine now, so accept the fact that this is your fate."_

Lukana's flashback ended as she took a deep breath. "He still hasn't changed since then, but I have hopes. What's the worst that could happen?

. . .

Sateriajis was currently sitting on his throne thinking about Lukana. "She has to accept the fact that this is who I am." He closed his eyes and tilted his head until a soft voice brought him back to reality.

"Here's the wine you requested Duke." He turned and saw Mikulia holding a tray with a fancy giblet. He takes it and thanks the peasant. She leaves as the Duke takes a sip of the red liquid. Suddenly a thought came to him. "Yes, I will do that." So the Duke ended up making a decision.

Actually, Sateriajis had made two decisions…

**Thanks to all those that reviewed and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	5. The Biggest Mistake So Far

**Hello dear friends! I have returned with a brand new chapter. Before I begin, I would like to thank all those who reviewed and who are still liking me for how this story is going and I hope it remains that way after this one**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Duke Sateriajis Venomania's Hide-And-Seek

That night, Lukana spent most of her time thinking about the Duke and how sadistic he's been to her. "I have hopes that he will change, but when and how will he do it?" She pulled against the chains as the door opened and Sateriajis walked in with a very sadistic smile that greatly frightenened Lukana. She pulled against the chains again when she felt his hand run up her thigh. He then hovered over her, looking straight into her ocean-blue eyes; the look she saw was pure lust. As the Duke placed his hands on her chest and gripped her dress, Lukana's voice became feeble. "Please Duke, I'll do anything for you; just please don't do this." The Duke's facial expression changed as he grabbed locks of Lukana's hair.

"You know, I've grown tired of hearing your complaining." He said darkly. Sateriajis reached into a bedside table drawer and pulled out a roll of duct tape. After taping the tailor's mouth, he begins to stroke her frightened face. "That's better now isn't it? Now where was I?" He ripped off her dress and ran his tongue across her bare breasts. Lukana closed her eyes and turned away as she didn't want to see what was next, but Sateriajis wouldn't have that.

He roughly grabbed her jaw and turned towards him. "Lukana look at me." With no response, the Duke very tightly squeezed her face, causing a muffled scream and a view of her eyes. Sateriajis released her face. Lukana watched tearfully as he began to undress. The tailor pulled against the chains as the Duke removed his boxers and grabbed her thighs. "I've made two decisions tonight my dear and this one is the first."

Sateriajis pulled Lukana towards him forcing her bent arms to be stretched and the shackles to dig into her wrists. Her eyes slammed shut at the sudden pain, but no sooner did she hear the Duke's angry voice. "What did I just tell you Lukana?" He pulled her thighs again, her blue eyes shooting open from the pain.

Sateriajis looks at Lukana and ignoring the fact that she was shaking her head and giving muffled sounds in an attempt to stop him, roughly jams himself into her, causing some of the worst pain. She tries to turn, but the Duke went further, stopping the tailor, and giving Lukana the feeling of being ripped apart. Once she felt something enter her womb, the Duke pulled out and snickered at the exhausted and vulnerable woman. He gets re-dressed and plays with some of Lukana's pink locks.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it my dear?" With only heavy breathing as a response, the Duke grabs her face and forcibly nods the tailor's head." He then moves to her ear. "Tomorrow you shall know of my second decision."

Sateriajis patted her face and left the room. Once she was alone, Lukana took a hard look at herself; her wrists were cut up and bloody with some blood running down her arms and mixing into her hair; and quite a lot of blood was running down her legs. She was in so much pain that she barely had the strength to move.

"There is no way to love him now. What does he want from me?"

. . .

In the early hours of the next morning, Mikulia woke up and walked out of the basement to see how Lukana was faring. She reached the Duke's chambers and after making sure he's not around, looked through the keyhole. The peasant couldn't believe what she saw; Lukana was naked, bound, gagged, and surrounded in her own blood. She really wanted to help the tailor despite their different feelings for Sateriajis, but she knew she couldn't as Lukana was more of the Duke's business and not hers. Hearing his footsteps down the hall, Mikulia hides behind a pillar as Sateriajis enters the bedroom. She was worried about what he might do to Lukana after what she saw, but she also knew that Sateriajis was never sadistic until what Lukana did to him a few years ago.

"What he's doing to her is just as bad and obviously she's forgotten and the Duke wants her to figure it out herself."

"But she does have to love him first."

. . .

Lukana nervously watched Sateriajis circle the bed and over to her side. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "I'm very pleased to see my dearest awake at the moment." The Duke released the tailor's face and stood beside her with his arms behind his back. "I am assuming that you want to know my second decision don't you my dear?" The tailor nodded slowly, Sateriajis to chuckle darkly. "Well, there is something I want to do first."

The Duke placed his hand on the nape of Lukana's neck and pushed it upwards raising her head. With his free hand, he moved locks of hair away from the front of her neck, revealing bite marks that Sateriajis left a long time ago. Tears began to appear in the tailor's eyes when she felt the Duke's knuckles trace a line across the marks and his now sadistic voice in her ear. "Remember those wonderful days when my lips touched this graceful neck?" he asked now running his hand across it.

She reluctantly nods at his statement as they actually brought a lot of pain. Sateriajis stroked Lukana's frightened face, and then pulled it downward so he could look her in the eyes.

"Let's make today another one of those days shall we?" the Duke dropped her head back on the pillow and held her head back up again by holding the tailor's nape. "Prepare yourself my love, because it's time to begin." He taunted.

Sateriajis began to softly kiss different areas of Lukana's neck, causing the tailor to release tears that appeared in her eyes. "Lukana, you still feel and taste so delicious…like a rare sweet fruit I can only taste once." He groaned. As the Duke's kisses began to deepen, moans of fear and discomfort escaped the tailor's lips which was clear Sateriajis enjoyed.

"My dearest, I have always found your discomfort amusing…But don't worry we are almost finished." the Duke whispered. He ran his tongue across different areas of her neck, stopping at a certain area and smiling sadistically. "Now, it's time for my favorite part."

Lukana released a muffled scream of pain as Sateriajis bit into her neck. She felt his teeth go in deeper, breaking skin and drawing a lot of blood. He then held both sides of her neck and bit in deeper causing the tailor more pain and drawing more blood. Finally the Duke stopped and smiled at what he just did. The bite mark didn't even look like a bite mark. Lukana couldn't see what he did, but when she looked at Sateriajis, she could tell that he did a lot of damage.

He had blood on his lips and his usually white teeth were now completely red. She also noticed his vest, shirt, and even his hair had blood on it. The Duke wiped his lips and used his fingers to slide up the trail of blood that ran down Lukana's neck. After he wiped his fingers on her bare stomach, the tailor looked straight at him.

"I know you want to see your new mark, so I shall show you." The Duke pulled out a mirror from his desk and held it over the tailor's neck. Once Lukana saw her neck, she completely panicked. It was already starting to swell and quite a bit of blood was still coming out. She looked at Sateriajis, who only chuckled darkly.

"It seems my dearest is once again stressed." The Duke moved over to his desk where he pulled out another syringe. Holding it behind his back so Lukana wouldn't see it, approached her and took it out from behind him. "I'm sure you remember this don't you Lukana?" Instead of answering, she tries to turn away, but the Duke pulls her back and her in place. "You must remain still if we want this done right my dear."

Just as Sateriajis was about to jam it into her arm, the tailor immediately began releasing a variety of muffled screams eventually convincing the Duke, that she wasn't stressed, just surprised and frightened.

"So, you say you're not stressed?" Lukana nodded her head but Sateriajis still kept the syringe in his hand and a very angry look appeared on his face. "I see; there's obviously a few things I never told you." Sateriajis forcibly grabbed the tailor's face and turned it so she was facing him. The Duke then leans his own face so close to hers she felt his hot breath on her face. "First, you are going to do whatever I say; second, whatever I decide to do to you will happen; third, if I decide not to tell you something, you will respect that and be patient. You will follow these rules and if you fight me or break any one of them, well Lukana I know a few ways on how to make you more vulnerable than you already are. Do you understand?"

Lukana slowly nodded her head with Sateriajis gripping her face harder and running his fingers across the tape that kept her silenced. "I would kiss you, but this tape is preventing me from doing so. Maybe I'll do something else then." He looked at her neck where he left the bite and smiled. "How about I improve the newest one?"

The tailor quickly shook her head, causing Sateriajis to squeeze her jaw to the point where his own hand was becoming sore. That's when Lukana realized she had already made a huge mistake.

**Please don't hate me for making the Duke a complete sadist, but trust me, you find out his reason and his decision in a future chapter. Thanks a bunch to all those who reviewed, and stay tuned for more!**

**With all that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	6. Author's Note

**Hello friends and readers! I know this isn't a chapter so please don't hate me. I was looking over my other The Madness Of Duke Venomania stories and how I have been portraying Sateriajis and Lukana in those, and I was questioning if I should continue this one. With Lukana being vulnerable and the Duke being a sadist, I'm not so sure. I will think about it, but for now, it will be on hold. SORRY FOR THAT!**


	7. New Story News

**Hello my dear friends! I know this once again isn't a chapter, but there's something I wish to tell you. After some deep thinking, I have decided that I will continue this story. However, since I'm in school and it's been exhausting (college can do that to you), it may take me a while to update, but I will continue and update as soon as I can.**

**So, I will see you next chappie!**

**(If you want, you can check out two other stories I have been working on; Judgement Of A Man's Love and Why Have You Made My Love Untouchable?)**


	8. A Frightening Sound

**Hello my dearest friends! I have returned with the long awaited chapter for Venomania's Hide-And-Seek! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Duke Sateriajis Venomania's Hide-And Seek

Tears flooded Lukana's face as she stared at the Duke's angry face. She had already broken a rule by trying to fight him and she had no idea what Sateriajis was planning to do to her.

"Didn't you just agree to be a good girl and follow my rules?!" Lukana nodded, despite the increasing pain in her jaw. "What do you do? You break one thirty seconds later.

The Duke eyed her body, stopping at an area and smiling evilly. "I was going to punish you by improving that bite mark, but I have another idea." He moved down and sank his teeth into Lukana's right breast, breaking the delicate flesh and drawing more blood that began to run down his throat. Lukana released a variety of muffled screams, which Sateriajis paid no heed to. Eventually he released the mound and after wiping the blood from his mouth, turns to leave the room, glancing back at the pink haired woman with a deep scowl on his face.

"That's just one thing I can do, Lukana. Maybe next time you'll think twice about breaking my rules." The Duke slammed the door behind him, once again leaving Lukana in pain.

. . .

The following weeks of Lukana's imprisonment went by slowly and painfully. Her body was in constant pain due to the forced sex, her wrists were scarred from all the tugging from the shackles and her lips were dry and cracked from the tape. Sateriajis was the only person she has any contact with and Lukana felt a certain amount of fear with his every visit. Whether it was forced sex or even the man talking to her (mostly about her vulnerability), sent shivers down the tailor's spine. She had been lying in her own blood for who knows how long and it seemed to get bigger with each one of the Duke's visits. Lukana really missed her friends and the time she spent with them, roaming around the mansion, she missed everything.

_I really want to get out. _Lukana thought as tears began to run down her face. The tailor shifted herself so she could sleep for whenever Sateriajis decided to visit.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

. . .

Mikulia remained worried and fearful for her friend. Since the peasant hadn't seen Lukana for a few months, she decided to ask Sateriajis for his permission to visit her friend. Finding the man in his throne swirling a glass of red wine in his hand, she slowly walked towards him and takes a deep breath. "Duke, may I talk to you for a moment?"

Without turning around, Sateriajis slowly answers. "Yes you may Mikulia, what do you wish to talk about?" The tealette took a moment before answering. "Well, I was wondering about how Lukana is doing." The Duke smirked slightly before taking a sip of the wine. "She's fine, but your friend has been rather disobedient, so I've been forced to punish her more than once."

Mikulia knew what Sateriajis meant by "punishing" Lukana and the fact that she would be disobedient, but either way, the peasant still wanted to see her friend. Just as she was about to tell the Duke her request, he decided to speak up. "I am guessing that you wish to see her. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are Duke. May I please see her?" Mikulia asked in a hopeful voice. Sateriajis sat up and walked past her; stopping in front of a staircase. "Don't worry Mikulia you will; just not yet. I will let you know when. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Mikulia watched Sateriajis walk up to his bedroom and then sat on one of the couches. "I hope I see her soon."

. . .

Lukana was awakened by the sound of Sateriajis slamming the door open. Eyeing him nervously, she watched as he placed the wine glass on a bedside table and flinched when he grabbed her jaw and began to tightly squeeze it. "You should consider yourself lucky Lukana. Your friend is going to be seeing you soon and that you haven't been truly subjected to what I can really do." Lukana was glad that she would be seeing Mikulia at some point, but the tailor also knew that Sateriajis may change his mind if she did something wrong.

_I may also be released from this, so I have to do everything I can to make that happen._

With her face still in his hand, the Duke leaned his face a few inches from hers. "I have been quite bored my love, so you are going to have to entertain me." He released her face and began to undress, smirking at the vulnerable woman that was struggling on the bed. "Don't worry my love, it will be very enjoyable for the both of us, especially the surprise I have afterwards."

Chills ran up Lukana's spine as Sateriajis hovered over her bonded body with the sadistic grin that always scared her. But what scared her even more was the sound of a metal object coming from the Duke's coat when he dropped it to the floor.

**Wow…several questions here:**

**Will Lukana actually see Mikulia?**

**What does Sateriajis plan to do afterwards?**

**What is in the Duke's coat?**

**We will have to find out next time!**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
